A New Beginning
by babybader22
Summary: Edward meets Bella when Edward goes to Italy to provoke the Volturi after his girlfriend dies. Bella convinces her father-guess who!-to let her leave Italy and live with Edward in Forks, Washington. Tells of their love for each other. BellaxEdward
1. Never Leave Me

"Wait

**Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyers! If you recognize it, I didn't make it. **

**-Sniffles- I am only putting this on this chapter but it pertains to the chapters to come.**

**Authors note- This is not my first fan fic, but it is my first Twilight fan fic. Hope you guys like it!**

"Wait! Let him go!" commanded Bella. Her father, Aro, gave her a quizzical look. She glared at him and he told his guards to let Edward go. They dropped the vampire on the floor and he quickly regained his balance. "Let me talk to him." She led the way out of the door and into the hallway. Edward hesitantly followed her.

"What do you want of me?" Edward asked, mustering all of the harshness into his voice as he could. It was hard when he was looking at the face of an angel. He would never admit this to his sister, Rosalie, but this Bella he was looking at was prettier than her.

"I want to know why you're here." Bella asked him calmly. She looked him straight in the eyes and saw that his eyes were very black.

"I'm here because I want to die." Edward replied looking at the ground. He didn't want to die anymore. He wanted to live so he could learn more about the angel questioning him.

"Vampire boy say what?" Bella asked astonished. She gave him the once over and tried to think of one reason he would want to die.

"My girlfriend…she…died in a car crash. I didn't think I could live without her. I know I can now." Edward decided it was better to tell the truth even though he didn't want to talk about why he wanted to die.

"You can now? So…tell me why you came here if you can live without her." Bella questioned. She wasn't sure when she was going to lose control but it was going to be soon.

"I can live without her now because I now know that she really wasn't the girl for me. I've found someone else." The words rolled off of Edwards tongue faster than he had ever said anything else before.

"Who is this 'someone else'?" Bella asked, even though she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Err…you." Edward said, once again looking down. Bella spun on her heel and stocked back into the other room. _Wrong move._ Edward thought. He followed again.

"But daddy…" Bella whined. She had her arms folded across her chest and was whining to her father.

"No buts, Bella!" Aro commanded. He, too, crossed his arms.

"Fine! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!" Bella screamed.

"Fine, Fine. They can go." He quickly said. He then turned to Alice and Edward "You are free to leave."

"I'm going with them." Bella proclaimed. Edward and Alice's head whipped around to look at her. Out of all of the unexpected things that had just happened, this was number one on the list.

"You? Want to go back to Forks? With us?" Alice motioned first to herself and then to Edward.

"Do you not want me to come with you?" Bella asked. She knew for sure that Edward would say something soon.

"NO! We do! But don't you want to stay here? You are much better off here." Edward said. Bella moved closer and grabbed his hand.

"You need me. I need you. I don't think I'm better off here." She said looking into his dark eyes. _He really needs to be fed._ "Daddy, make Uncle Caiusbuild me a house as close as possible to the Cullen's. I want it done within two weeks. During those two weeks, these two will stay here. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Bella demanded. _Wow, this girl knows what she wants and how to get it._ Edward thought. Bella gripped Edwards hand harder and started to head for her bedroom. She had her hand on the door of her room when she felt like she forgot something.

"Damn it! We forgot Alice!" Bella ran as fast as she could without tripping to retrieve Alice. She entered the room she just left to find one petrified girl. Alice hurried to Bella's side and tugged on her sleeve. Bella laughed and led Alice to her room.

"Okay, what was that about?" Alice asked. She was still very wide eyed.

"I thought you were the physic one." Edward added.

"I am so sorry I couldn't concentrate when the Volturi are in the same room as me!" Alice cried out.

"Cool it, guys." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Hello! I'm a girl!" Alice retorted. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"Keep retorting and you won't be for long." Bella replied. Alice's eyes widened and she plopped down on the floor. "Oh, and by the way, Edward, you need to go hunting. And soon. Alice and I will go shopping or something. Just go."

"I am not leaving the girl of my dreams." Edward said.

"Yes, you are. Now go. When you return I'll be right here." Bella sighed.

"Unless I beat you back. Which I probably will considering how much Alice likes to shop." Edward motioned to Alice. She was bouncing up and down.

"Well, I'll see you by tomorrow. You look really hungry. Just go. Please?" Bella persuaded. She smiled and Edward couldn't resist.

"Fine. For only six hours. If I don't get anything I don't care. I'm coming back. I forbid you to be gone for more than five hours." Edward named off his conditions while counting them on his fingers.

"Okay, okay. Just go!" Bella smiled brightly and practically shoved Edward out the door. "Gosh, your brother is stubborn." She turned to grab her purse and change when she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised. "That was not six hours."

"A little help getting out of here?" Edward asked and smiled a crooked smile. _Dang it, Edward!_ Bella thought.

"Yeah, just a second. I just need to change and then I can lead you out." Bella answered.

"Okay." Edward leaned against the door and smiled.

"Edward!" She slammed the door in his face. "I need to change!" she yelled through the door. She threw on a short blue jean skirt and halter top. She added a pink jacket over the top and opened the door. He was still standing there smiling. "What did you do?" Bella laughed. Edward shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Alice! Let's go."

Bella led the way to her cars. "What do you want to take? This is just three of them. The other eight of them are in the garage."

"Can we take the Porsche?" Alice asked. She thought it looked just like the one she had driven there to rescue Edward. She was practically drooling over it.

"Do you want it? You can have it. Here." Bella tossed Alice the keys to the yellow Porsche and smiled. Alice jumped up and down again. "She does that a lot doesn't she?" Bella whispered to Edward. Edward nodded.

"Let's take _my _Porsche. That sounded great!" Alice screamed.

"Go, Edward. Yes, I know, five hours." Bella waved good-bye and blew a kiss. She then walked to the passenger side of the Porsche which Alice was already sitting in. She looked back to where Edward was when she blew him the kiss. He was gone.

She got back out of the car and started walking in the direction of her room. She heard Alice's heels clicking on the ground behind her.

"Wait! Where are you going? I thought we were going shopping?" Alice asked. Bella threw her and exasperated look over her shoulder and continued walking.

"I hate shopping." She said bluntly.

"Then how did you get all the clothes?" Alice wondered aloud.

"That's Allison's job."

"Who's job? Who's Allison?" Alice struggled to keep up with Bella.

"Giannas little sister." Bella answered. _What's with all the questions?_ She wondered silently.

"Stop with the three word answers already!" Alice said.

"We are not going shopping. I have to have my weekly spa treatment. Wouldn't like that better?" Bella asked.

Alice clapped her hands. "Oh, yes!"

"Then let's go!" Bella lead the way to the spa. She went straight to the back and told a blonde woman that she had brought Alice.

The spa treatment went by quickly and before they knew it, it was over. They returned to Bella's room to relax some more. They entered to room to find a surprise.

"Edward? It's barely been three hours!" Bella hugged Edward and looked into his eyes to make sure that they were honey colored. They were.

"I settled for a deer." Edward replied. Bella smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'm guessing you didn't go shopping."

"Guessing? Or reading Alice's mind?" Bella laughed.

"Reading Alice's mind. But even if I couldn't read minds I could tell that she didn't get her shopping trip just from her expression."

"She should be happy. She got an expert spa treatment. She is very hard to satisfy." Bella replied.

"Only shopping satisfies the shopping-holics heart." Edward smiled.

"Shopping-holics? Is that even a word?" Bella asked.

"I do not know but I don't really care either." Edward released Bella. "This is going to be a fun two weeks."

"It's not going to be half that long. It will probably take a week or less." Bella said looking out the window at all the festivities.

"Hmph." They heard Alice say.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked.

"I want to stay here. She has her own spa, Edward! SPA! That's every girls dream! Their very own SPA!"

"Wow…" Edward said under his breath.

"I'll probably have a spa in my home at Forks, too. Plus, Allison can be your shopping partner. You two will have tons of fun." Bella comforted Alice.

"Allison?" Edward asked.

"YEAH! She's the one who buys all of Bella's clothes." Alice filled the puzzled Edward in.

"Wow. A spoiled brat. How nice." Edward said sarcastically. Bella playfully hit him.

"Be nice!" Bella laughed.

"I don't know…" Edward smiled that unbelievable crooked smile and his hair seemed to glint in the light from the window. Bella smiled back and embraced him in another hug.

"Never leave me." She murmured into her chest.

"As long as you want me here, I'll be here." Edward replied.

**Authors note- You guys like it? Review!**

**Oh, and by the way, for the next chapter I am going to need a few details from you guys. Any details you want in the house or anything? Send 'em to me!**

**Oh, and pick out some sweet cars, too! They have to be fast and cool looking. Lolz. I am a total car fanatic (yes, I am, even though I'm a girl. I love cars!) But you guys get to help out! Yay for you!**


	2. Sugar or Crack?

**In this story, I don't think Bella is going to be clumsy. She is going to be really good at sports. Okay? 'Kay.**

"Bye, daddy." Bella waved. She was boarding her personal jet to fly to Forks, Washington. Edward and Alice were already sitting inside. Well, sitting doesn't pertain to Alice. Alice was more like jumping up and down and exploring every corner of the jet.

"Bye, Bella. Don't forget to write!" Aro said. "I hope you like your new house that Uncle Caius built for you!"

Bella replied, "You're sure he's not gay?"

"Positive. Bye!" Aro turned his back and didn't look back to watch his little girl fly away from him.

Inside the plane Bella was taking her seat across from Edward when she noticed that Alice wasn't there. "We didn't leave her on the ground did we?" Bella asked, afraid that they would have to turn around and get Alice.

"No. She's exploring. What there is to explore on a plane, I do not know, but Alice has probably found something." Edward replied. Just then, Alice came and sat down next to Edward.

"I love your jet!" Alice said her eyes far away. She looked like she was going to go off on another hyper streak.

Edward leaned across the aisle and whispered in Bella's ear "She doesn't even eat that much sugar!"

"Are you sure it's not crack?" Bella smiled. Bella leaned her head back and waited for sleep to come. When it did, she slept the rest of the way to her new home.

"You guys want to go home and tell your parents where you are? I'll swing by later and pick you up so you can see my house." Bella asked. "Wait. I probably should see where you guys live first."

They walked into the parking garage and found the car that Aro had planned for Bella to drive to her home in. "Why does he always go overboard on me?" Bella mumbled. She was staring at a red Mini Cooper. "I wonder how many cars I have at home…"

"Does it really matter? Let's go!" Alice cried out. Since she was so small, they managed to fit three into the small car. Bella slid into the drivers' seat and, with a squeal of tires, took off down road. Edward directed her to his house. She dropped them off at the door, hollered "I'll swing by later!" and took of again down the serpentine road. She found her house one mile down the road. The driveway was just like the Cullen's' in the fact that you could barely find it. Other than that, though, it looked very much un-like the Cullen's. She pulled in and started off down the driveway. She was half-way when she saw a large gate connected to a granite wall that she guessed went all the way around the property. She heard a voice that startled her.

"Name?" the voice asked.

"Bella Volturi." Bella answered, not sure what to talk into.

"Welcome home, Miss Volturi." The voice replied. The gates instantly flew open and Bella realized it was probably the guard that was talking.

"Call me Bella." Bella chirped.

"Yes, Miss Bella." The guard replied. Bella slapped her forehead. _Can anyone just call me Bella?_ She thought. She drove through the gates. There was a round cobbled courtyard out front and on both sides there were six car garages. _Uncle Caius really out-did himself this time._ Bella thought. In the middle of the courtyard was a fountain. She drove into an open spot in the garage and looked at all the cars in that garage. Silver Ferrari F430 Spyder, black Ferrari 360 Spyder, a Bugatti Veyron, a Volvo, and a Mercedes Benz were all sitting there on raised platforms. She wondered how she was going to get them off the platforms but decided that she'd waste the time finding that out later.

She threw the key onto the holder on the wall in the garage and continued at human speed to the inside of the house. She walked in the front double doors and thought her jaw hit the ground. There were two sets of stairs on both sides of the room. They both curved around and were joined together by the upstairs balcony. Leading off the balcony was a hallway. She sprinted up the stairs and looked left down the hallway there were four doors, two on each side and at the end of the hallway was a sitting room. She sprinted to the doors and opened each one. One was a game room, two were bedrooms, and one was a large bathroom. She started to explore the sitting room. There were two gold colored couches and between the couches was a table with a note on it. She picked it up and read it. _Impressed yet?_ Was written in her fathers' clean scroll.

She looked back and saw that there were four more doors and across from the balcony was another sitting room. She looked into the four rooms. One was a bathroom, one was a bedroom, one was a study, and one had a short stairwell in it. She climbed up the stairs and came to the up most floor. It was a sunroom. She admired the view for about five seconds (it was too dark to see anything) and then descended the stairs to check out the other rooms.

Between the two sets of stairs was a hallway that led to a living room. Off the hallway were two closets. After walking through the living room she came to another hallway. It had double doors at the end that led out to the pool. She opened the three doors that went off the hallway. One was the master bedroom. She admired the silver and blue coloring throughout the room. The bedspread was silver and the carpet was blue. Off the master bedroom was the master bathroom. In this room it was silver and gold. She walked back out into the master bedroom. There was another door. She opened it and gaped. It was a huge walk-in closet. In the middle was a stool with a remote control on it. She started pushing buttons and random drawers opened (**A/N- Kind of like the closet in the Princess Diaries movie**).

She returned to the hallway after looking in the master bedroom. One door led to another bedroom that was definitely made for on when her father wants to visit. The other door led to the basement. Another hallway led to seven rooms. One was an exercise room, one was a home theater, another game room, a mechanical room, a wine cellar, storage and the last was a lounge that held doors leading out. _I guess it's a walk-out basement_ Bella guessed. She walked through the double doors and took the curving stairs down towards the pool. The pool was a rectangle shape and at the far end was a round hot tub. Lining the pool and hot tub was granite. Paths of cobblestone wound its way around the property leading to this and that. Bella randomly picked one and followed it (at a vampire pace) to a round gazebo far away from the house. She looked around and saw it had another path leading in the other direction that she came. She followed that one too and come upon a large house.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called out.

"Whoa! You guys are really close. Get Edward and follow me!" Bella replied. She took in the sight of the Cullen's house once again. She waited for Alice and Edward to catch up before she took off (at a vampire pace) towards the gazebo. "Did you know that Uncle Caius built a path connecting our two houses with a gazebo between them?" Bella asked.

"Well…he did call my parents to ask if that was okay…" Edward replied. Bella playfully hit him in the arm.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bella asked. Edward shrugged his shoulders. They were now at the gazebo. Bella kept running so they kept following. They got to house in no time at all and Bella gave them the grand tour. Bella caught Alice's jaw drop in a couple rooms and she tried hard not to laugh.

"You certainly have a nice house for only one person living here." Edward concluded at the end of the tour.

"Well, if your uncle was my uncle," Bella rolled her eyes "All of you would have your own houses as big as this."

"Hey, how about tomorrow you meet the rest of my family?" Edward asked.

"Okay." Bella shrugged and yawned. "Right now, though, I'm going to get some well deserved sleep."

"Sleep?" Edward asked questioningly.

"Well, sure. That's one of my powers. To be able to do human things. I have more than just that power, though. Daddy doesn't know why." Bella yawned again. "To my headquarters!" She stuck out one arm and started to move towards her room.

"I'll just watch you sleep." Edward looked behind him to make sure Alice was gone.

"That's sweet. And slightly stalkerish, but who cares?" Bella laughed her musical laugh.

"Stalkerish?" Edward laughed too.

"I like to use words that aren't real. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope. No problem whatsoever." Edward replied with a large grin. "Tomorrow, you meet my family."

**Sorry it took so long. My other story is taking longer, though. School just got out! YAY! I am so excited. Then I have to go to graduation…**


End file.
